1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a force-limiting and damping device and, more particularly, to a force-limiting and damping device that may provide a damping effect to a user, may provide a high stability in use and may be easily adjusted.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hammer or mallet in the industry is used to tap nails in wood, cement walls or metal plates. During the tapping process, the conventional hammer or mallet may bounce by a reaction force, and this will shorten the contacting time of a tapping face of the conventional hammer or mallet relative to the nails, and will tend to make the nails bend or deflect. Furthermore, the instant rebound reaction force will be converted into heat and noise as energy dissipation, and this will reduce the tapping efficiency of the user. That is, the applied force that is provided by the user is not tapped on the nails sufficiently. The user needs to tap the nails repeatedly to enable the nails to knock and fix in wooden or metal plates, and this will increase the numbers and time of tapping the nails. In addition, when the user holds a handle of the conventional hammer or mallet, the vibration generated during the bouncing process also make the user feel uncomfortable.
Additionally, a conventional medical or surgical hammer has a similar structure as the industrial hammer, and the tapping face of the conventional surgical or surgery hammer is mostly a rigid structure. Therefore, when dentists use the conventional medical or surgical hammer a dental surgery, the returning vibration generated by the reaction force will make the dentists feel uncomfortable and will make it difficult to firmly hold the conventional medical or surgery hammer. The patient will feel pain due to the tapping force and may even have a concussion.
Furthermore, a conventional golf club has a tapping head being a rigid structure. Therefore, when the tapping head of the conventional golf club hits a ball, the conventional golf club has an instant rebound reaction force and makes the user feel uncomfortable. Additionally, the contacting time between the tapping head and the ball is short, and the user cannot effectively control the ball. This will affect the user's performance.
According to the above-mentioned description, since each one of the conventional industrial hammer or mallet, the conventional medical or surgical hammer, and the conventional golf club has a rigidity tapping face or tapping head, an instant rebound reaction force may be generated by the rigid tapping face or tapping head in use, and noise and discomfort are also generated during the tapping process. This will affect the smoothness and control of operation.